


Becoming

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

She’s changing and it scares her. She can smell the change in her hair, and on her skin. Beneath her skin beats an alien heart, and it pumps the strange blood through her body. She can’t touch Scott, or she might hurt him further, make him what she is. Unless it’s already too late. She grows stronger, but she can sense how terrified this makes the others, even Eli. He’s been kind to her, but he’s so scared his pulse is racing when he sees her. Rush only sees the potential in her to aid him in some nefarious scheme his own mind can’t quite comprehend yet. She’ll be his slave if that means she’ll be allowed more freedom. Who knows, maybe he’s changing too.   
Chloe looks at the wall, its’ grey and hard. Maybe she’ll still be looking at it when they come to kill her. Because she knows they’ll have too, she’s becoming the enemy. It’s only right. Her blood thunders in her ears. It’s okay cause then she can’t think. She only wants to feel and be. Not to be afraid of the thing she’s becoming slowly. She can’t do a thing to stop it; it’s just the way things are. No one can save her, not Scott, not Eli and certainly not Rush. She’ll have to die slowly. One day they’ll come for her and the fear will stop. But that day is not today. Today is just for waiting and watching.


End file.
